


Сезер атакует

by Mecc



Category: Miraculous Ladybug
Genre: Alternate Universe, F/M, Friendship, Gen, Humor, Parody
Language: Русский
Status: Completed
Published: 2021-02-16
Updated: 2021-02-15
Packaged: 2021-03-18 01:06:52
Rating: General Audiences
Warnings: No Archive Warnings Apply
Chapters: 3
Words: 4,132
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/29481168
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/Mecc/pseuds/Mecc
Summary: Поначалу Маринетт наивно пыталась утешить себя – и Тикки – тем, что когда-нибудь это всё равно должно было произойти, рано или поздно. Им ещё повезло, что личность Ледибаг узнала Аля, а не кто-то другой. Ведь повезло же?..
Relationships: Adrien Agreste | Chat Noir/Marinette Dupain-Cheng | Ladybug
Kudos: 5





	1. 01

Трансформироваться в собственной комнате Маринетт не любила. Одно дело, когда Ледибаг вылетала из случайной подворотни или скрывалась после битвы в произвольном направлении, но регулярные посещения одной и той же крыши – совсем другое. Даже полный идиот мог бы заподозрить неладное, но зачастую у неё просто не оставалось выбора. Как сегодня.

Выйти из дома на виду у родителей, когда по телевизору показывают прямой репортаж о разносящем в пыль соседний квартал акуманизированном? Можно даже не мечтать. Мама грудью встанет в дверях, а папа просто закинет на плечо и отнесёт в комнату.

Спуститься с крыши без костюма, не вызвав нездорового ажиотажа среди прохожих – если пользоваться пожарной лестницей – и не переломав при этом себе все кости – если не пользоваться, – она тоже не могла.

Перед возвращением домой Маринетт привычно сделала солидный круг, отводя подозрения и запутывая возможных преследователей.

Спрыгнув в люк на крыше, она растянулась на кровати и пробормотала, уткнувшись в подушку:

– Отмена трансформации. 

– Боже…

За писком, больше похожим на мышиный, последовал звук падения телефона.

– О нет! – подскочила Маринетт, панически оглядывая свою комнату.

– О да! – возразила тем же странно высоким голосом сидевшая за её компьютером Аля. 

Они договаривались позаниматься сегодня, но до назначенного срока оставалось ещё целых сорок минут, её не должно было здесь быть! Не так рано.

– Ты Ледибаг!

– Что? Нет! Тебе показалось! – запаниковавшая Маринетт чуть ли не в один прыжок преодолела лестницу. – Нет-нет-нет, – она схватила Алю за плечи. Глаза у той были совершенно стеклянными, а реакция на внешние раздражители отсутствовала.

– Да, – сдалась Маринетт меньше, чем через минуту бесплодных попыток её расшевелить.

– Боже! Ты Ледибаг! Моя лучшая подруга – Ледибаг! – тут же ожила Аля, громкость её восклицаний увеличивалась с каждым словом.

– Тише! 

– Прости. У меня сейчас инфаркт будет. Или инсульт, или, не знаю, кровь носом пойдёт, но что-то из этого – точно, – пробормотала Аля жалобно.

– Ты слишком остро реагируешь.

– Я грезила об этом моменте больше двух лет. У меня дома вся комната обклеена теориями и фактами о твоей личности. Я владею самым популярным и большим порталом, посвящённым Ледибаг. Во всём мире, на секундочку! Так что не смей говорить, будто я слишком остро реагирую, когда сбываются мои мечты, хорошо?

– Хорошо, как скажешь, – не стала спорить Маринетт и для усиления эффекта активно покивала головой – с психами в буйной фазе лучше соглашаться. До этого момента она и не подозревала, что можно так пугающе кричать шёпотом. – Может, воды?

– Да, не помешает, – согласилась Аля и, закрыв глаза, обхватила себя руками. – С ума сойти, я наорала на Ледибаг, а ещё она сейчас пошла за водой для меня. Наорала на Ледибаг, Господи Боже, – бубнила она, мерно покачиваясь, пока Маринетт спускалась из своей мансарды в квартиру.

Тикки, затаившаяся в сумочке, даже на кухне не подавала ни малейших признаков жизни, будто её вовсе не существовало в этой вселенной – и как только сумела не попасться Але на глаза во время обратной трансформации, – но накормить маленькую предательницу всё же следовало.

– Ты не собираешься выходить, да? – прошептала Маринетт с укоризной, запихивая в сумочку печенье. – Мне придётся снова врать Але?

– Даже у квами есть инстинкт самосохранения, знаешь ли. Через полчаса, если не раньше, ты сильно пожалеешь, что не можешь поменяться со мной местами, а потом и вовсе взвоешь. Или мы совсем не знаем Алю? – глухо отозвалась Тикки. – Кроме того, это не такая уж существенная деталь, фактически ты не соврёшь, просто не скажешь всего. 

– Я тебя не узнаю, мы словно поменялись местами, – Маринетт вздохнула и набрала полный стакан холодной воды. – Что ж, это по моей вине она раскрыла личность Ледибаг. Мне и отдуваться. Всё честно.

Когда Маринетт вернулась в комнату, Аля выглядела уже намного лучше, можно сказать, практически как обычно: сидела, уткнувшись в телефон. Выдавало её состояние только излишне нервное подрагивание пальцев, из-за которого тот ходил ходуном.

– Я надеюсь, ты не публикуешь сейчас разоблачение века? – уточнила Маринетт с нервным смешком, протягивая воду.

– Нет, что ты, – Аля хихикнула ничуть не более натурально и, повернувшись к ней, осушила стакан одним махом. – Пересматриваю запись сегодняшнего сражения. Господи, я своими глазами это видела! Всё это видела! – она рассмеялась, громко и счастливо. – Невероятно круто!

– Ты так говоришь, будто оно в первый раз случилось, – не разделила её восторга Маринетт.

– Нет конечно, но раньше Ледибаг была для меня… абстрактной фигурой. Скорей символ, чем личность, – посерьёзнела на мгновение Аля, но тут же снова разулыбалась. – А сейчас все эти офигенски крутые вещи делает моя любимая подруженька! Полный улёт!

– Улёт, точно, – Маринетт никогда не разделяла её восторженного отношения. Для Ледибаг защита Парижа была тяжёлой и очень ответственной работой. – Если бы не Кот, летать мне сейчас на небесах ангелочком. Этот акуманизированный уж очень сильно хотел меня прикончить.

– Серьёзно? – глаза Али заблестели.

– Да.

– Круто!

– Ты безнадёжна, – Маринетт тяжело вздохнула и покачала головой, признавая поражение. У неё едва хватило сил на привычный укоризненный взгляд.

– Ам… в смысле… не круто, – смутилась Аля, видимо, что-то всё же поняв, и состроила скорбную мину. – Совершенно. Не. Круто. Ужас какой! – и тоже покачала головой в знак солидарности. Маринетт сделала вид, что поверила.

– У меня к тебе тысяча вопросов! – казалось, что даже волосы Али подёргивались и потрескивали от предвкушения, когда она принялась возбуждённо наворачивать круги по комнате. 

– Но я же неоднократно давала тебе интервью, – слабо возразила Маринетт, уныло провожая её глазами и мысленно завидуя Тикки, прогноз которой начинал сбываться с пугающей точностью и скоростью. 

– Ха! Да что можно успеть спросить за жалкие два часа? – возмутилась Аля, как-то особенно нехорошо и многозначительно потирая руки. – Кроме того, я боялась, что ты просто… фух, – она звонко хлопнула в ладоши, – и улетишь на крышу, если я скажу что-нибудь эдакое, понимаешь?

– А теперь, значит, не улечу? – попыталась возмутиться Маринетт, в голову которой начали закрадываться совсем уж нехорошие подозрения. – И что значит «эдакое»? – Мысль всё же сдать одну подружку другой, – а самой тем временем тихонечко слинять – становилась всё привлекательнее с каждой секундой. Только вот Тикки могла сделать «фух» ничуть не хуже Ледибаг и оставить её с перспективой в полном одиночестве разбираться уже с удвоенным количеством вопросов. 

– Ну, не совсем уместное, – пояснила Аля, всплеснув руками. – Или совсем неуместное, да. Ты ведь моя лучшая подруга. Неужели не простишь, если я вдруг по глупости ляпну что-нибудь не то? – она хитро прищурилась и с дьявольской улыбкой добавила:

– А если и нет, то я знаю, где ты живёшь, и могу хоть сутками торчать под окном, моля о пощаде.

– Только помни: я тоже знаю, где ты живёшь, – многозначительно поиграла бровями Маринетт, сделав суровое выражение лица, на что Аля заливисто расхохоталась и полезла обниматься.


	2. 02

– Ты знаешь личность Кота Нуара? – Аля даже не пыталась делать вид, что занимается домашней работой, ради которой, собственно, и пришла изначально.

– Нет.

– А он твою?

– И он мою не знает. Послушай, ты ведь уже спрашивала это раньше – во время официальных интервью, – закатила глаза Маринетт, демонстративно вчитываясь в задачку по физике.

– Ну да, – Аля немного замялась, – но с тех пор прошло какое-то время. Кроме того, вдруг ты просто пыталась ввести в заблуждение Бражника? И я не в обиде, если так, честно. Я всё понимаю – он ведь наверняка читает Ледиблог, – но теперь ты можешь сказать правду, дальше меня эта информация не пойдёт, клянусь.

– Знаю, – улыбнулась Маринетт. – Но я не пыталась никого ввести в заблуждение, а на вопросы отвечала честно. И с тех пор ничего не изменилось.

– Хорошо. Это сэкономит нам немного времени, – Аля показала при помощи большого и указательного пальцев, сколько именно. Зазор был не толще волоса. 

– Так тебя укусила радиоактивная божья коровка? А меня может? Наверное, это больно, да? А, неважно! Даже если больно – потерплю, – слова вылетали изо рта Аля с такой невероятной скоростью, что Маринетт, вроде бы за прошедшие годы привыкшая к манере общения лучшей подруги, всё равно несколько растерялась.

– Невероятно больно? – с лёгкой опаской переспросила Аля, не дождавшись ответа, и нахмурилась. – Плевать! Оно того стоит.

– Никаких радиоактивных божьих коровок! – поспешила обуздать полёт её фантазии Маринетт, пока это не зашло слишком далеко. – И никакой жуткой боли ради обретения способностей.

– А что тогда? – этот энтузиазм было ничем не убить.

– Волшебный талисман – мои серёжки – превращает меня в Ледибаг.

– Тебя точно никто не кусал? – огорчённо переспросила Аля.

– Нет! Но скоро уже я тебя покусаю, – не выдержала Маринетт и щёлкнула зубами. – Только вот суперспособности не заразная болезнь. Будет просто больно. 

– Ты же помимо магических способностей невероятно сильная и ходишь по стенам! Как это работает? Тоже волшебство? – продолжила допытываться недрогнувшая Аля.

– Наверное, – пожала плечами Маринетт.

– И без превращения ты так не можешь? 

– С чего бы? 

– Но ведь талисман постоянно находится у тебя на теле, и мы не знаем, как именно он работает. Неужели ты даже такую элементарную вещь не проверяла? – возмущению Али не было предела и – чтобы её успокоить – Маринетт пришлось добрых полчаса двигать и поднимать предметы обстановки, а потом ещё минут десять носить непризнанную экспериментаторшу на руках. Особенных усилий это, как ни странно, не потребовало, однако пройтись по стене всё же не вышло.

– Невероятно круто, – подвела итог счастливая Аля и зажмурилась от полноты чувств. – И как можно было такое в себе не заметить?

– Да как-то повода не было носить кого-нибудь на руках, – пробормотала Маринетт и собралась было потратить возникшую в разговоре паузу на очередную бесплодную попытку вникнуть в задачу по физике, но Аля тут же обрушила на неё новую порцию вопросов:

– Талисман может сломаться? А костюм – порваться? Это повлияет на волшебные свойства? – частила она как ни в чём не бывало.

– Пока такого не случалось, – и Маринетт очень надеялась, что ей никогда не придётся узнать ответы на эти вопросы на практике.

– Зачем ты изображаешь неуклюжесть? – прищурилась Аля и погрозила пальцем. – Коварный план, чтоб никто не догадался, да? А моя девочка хитра!

– Да ничего я не изображаю, – помимо воли смутилась Маринетт. – Просто иногда слишком глубоко задумываюсь, и это происходит само собой.

– Кто-то очень любит витать в облаках, мечтая об одном красавчике, – тепло улыбнулась Аля, но слишком долго умиляться было не в её привычках, и она продолжила допрос: 

– У тебя есть радио, которое перехватывает полицейские частоты?

– Нет, зачем? – удивилась резкой смене темы Маринетт.

– Как же ты узнаёшь о том, что нужна? – поразилась Аля.

– Из новостей и твоего блога, – получилось не слишком уверенно – и совершенно непрофессионально, – и Маринетт попыталась оправдаться:

– Оно обычно как-то само собой получается.

– Но это же никуда не годится! Полноценная система оповещения просто необходима, – Аля выглядела так, будто объясняла своим сёстрам, что песок невкусный и есть его не надо. 

Маринетт не выдержала её назидательного тона и хихикнула.

– Ты ещё предложи Парижу завести специальный фонарь: как у Бэтмена, только с точками и ушками, – пошутила она.

– А мне нравится эта идея, – важно кивнула Аля и вдруг резко придвинулась ближе, заглядывая Маринетт в глаза. – Можно я буду твоим Альфредом? Ну пожалуйста-пожалуйста-пожалуйста! 

– Разве могла бы я взять на эту должность кого-то другого? – развела руками Маринетт. – Ты принята.

– Отлично! – от переполнившей её радости Аля аж подскочила, не в силах усидеть на одном месте. – Но ты должна мне показать ваше логово – устроим там центр слежения и поддержки.

– Логово? – переспросила Маринетт, не совсем понимая, чего от неё хотят.

– У вас же с Котом Нуаром есть тайное супергеройское логово, так? – это звучало не вопросом, а констатацией очевидного факта.

– Нет.

– Ох, ну... штаб-квартира? Или как вы его там называете, не суть важно, – Аля закатила глаза, не желая признавать очевидного.

– Ничего подобного у нас нет, – вынуждена была разочаровать её Маринетт. Не врать же.

Аля совершенно точно такого не ожидала и даже приоткрыла рот от удивления.

– Но у всех настоящих героев оно должно быть, как и у злодеев, – возразила она жалобно. – Спорим, даже у Бражника есть своё тайное логово!

– Ну а у нас его нет! – резко повторила Маринетт, чтобы раз и навсегда закрыть этот вопрос.

– Где же вы тогда обсуждаете свои супергеройские дела и разрабатываете планы по поимке Бражника? – недоумению Али, казалось, не было предела. Будто ей сказали, что Санта на самом деле не существует.

– На какой-нибудь случайной крыше, – со стыдом призналась Маринет. – Вообще говоря, мы не слишком много общаемся.

Эту информацию Аля переваривала долго – почти минуту, – а потом выдала:

– Тебе понравилось с ним целоваться?

– Аля! Ты специально издеваешься? – Маринетт даже вскочила от переполнившего её возмущения. – Это было для дела.

– Да или нет?

– Я отказываюсь отвечать на этот вопрос!

– То есть да?! Серьёзно? Никогда бы не подумала. Ах, бедный Адриан… – Аля проигнорировала испепеляющий взгляд Маринетт, полный праведного негодования, и, преувеличенно театрально заломив руки, изобразила мировую скорбь.

– Не смешно! 

– Ещё как смешно, – не выдержала она и рассмеялась. – И притом правда. 

– Ты с ума сошла? Какая правда? Я отказалась отвечать! – Маринетт демонстративно отвернулась.

– Девочка моя, ты такая наивная. Ледибаг может отказаться отвечать на этот вопрос, и все подумают, что есть два варианта: первый – она не хочет обидеть Кота, второй – она не хочет дать Коту повода для нескончаемого самолюбования и шуток. А вот когда на этот вопрос отказываешься отвечать ты, причём в частной беседе, о результатах которой никто не узнает…

Маринетт вынуждена была признать, что какая-то странная извращённая логика в рассуждениях Али имелась. 

– Просто это довольно личный вопрос, – проворчала она уже более мирно, но её попытка замять вопрос была цинично проигнорирована.

– Что, настолько понравилось? – прищурилась Аля, поправив очки. – Честно, своими убогими оправданиями ты только всё усугубляешь.

– Ох, ладно. Я просто не успела понять, ясно? Всё произошло слишком быстро, и ситуация не располагала к вдумчивому анализу ощущений! 

– Верю. Хочешь повторить, чтобы разобраться? Он точно против не будет.

– Нет!

– Уверена? – фальшиво всхлипнула Аля и увернулась от запущенного в её сторону планшета. – Жаль. Моё бедное шипперское сердечко разбито.

– В конце концов, некрасиво вот так обсуждать кого-то у него за спиной, – устало попеняла Маринетт и вяло махнула рукой. – Совести у тебя нет.

– Конечно есть! Просто она очень хорошо выдрессирована. Это основа моей будущей профессии, – невозмутимо парировала Аля. – Продолжим. Волосы Кота Нуара на ощупь такие же мягкие, как на вид?

– Эм, – смутилась Маринетт. Да, она пару раз чесала его за ушами, но исключительно по-дружески, в знак поддержки. И уж конечно не думала в те моменты о мягкости его волос! Но если подумать…

– Да, – она понадеялась, что не покраснела – хотя бы не слишком сильно – и пошла в ответную атаку. – Не знала, что Кот Нуар интересует тебя в этом смысле. Ах, бедный Нино…

– А его мышцы? – проигнорировала её попытку перевести стрелки Аля.

– Что?

– Такие же невероятные? – она добавила в голос томной вкрадчивости.

– В смысле?

– Его мышцы, – раздельно повторила Аля. – На ощупь. Такие же… 

– Да ты издеваешься? – взорвалась Маринетт, не дав ей договорить. – Я не щупала своего напарника!

– У меня есть многочисленные документальные свидетельства, – невозмутимо припечатала Аля и потянулась за телефоном. – Желаешь освежить память?

– Эти фотографии вырваны из контекста! – возмутилась Маринетт. – Будто сама не знаешь.

– Тем не менее факт остаётся фактом, – начала было Аля, но, услышав тихое рычание, подняла руки в знак капитуляции. – Ну ладно-ладно.

Маринетт выдохнула сквозь зубы и попыталась мысленно сосчитать до десяти.

– Полагаю, спрашивать про самые сладкие булочки Парижа тоже бесполезно? – уточнила Аля полным трагизма голосом.

– Абсолютно, – процедила Маринетт, не разжимая челюстей.

Громкий стук и крик «Девочки, ужин!» спас её от дальнейшего обсуждения достоинств Кота Нуара, а Алю – от ночёвки на крыше. В связанном виде.

– А ты можешь повелевать насекомыми? – на грани различимого проговорила та, пока они шли на кухню.

– Нет! – орать шёпотом оказалось очень легко. У Маринетт получилось с первого раза. – Не сейчас!

– Выделяешь пахучую жидкость? – не сдался дятел в человеческой шкуре, возобновивший пытку при первой же возможности, едва дождавшись, пока родители пожелают им приятного аппетита и покинут кухню.

– Нет! 

– Откладываешь яйца? – невинно осведомилась потенциальная звезда вечерней криминальной хроники, мечтательно размазывая по тарелке соус. Кажется, она почему-то посчитала себя бессмертной.

– Что? Нет! – прошипела Маринетт, яростно вгрызаясь в кусок мяса и мысленно благодаря всех богов за то, что владелец талисмана в принципе не может быть акуманизирован.

– Ты сожрёшь Бражника, когда вы его поймаете? – исчадие ада, принявшее вид лучшей подруги, задорно хрустнуло листиком салата и с любопытством блеснуло глазами – то были, несомненно, искры фейерверка, устроенного по случаю очередной разнузданной вечеринки жившими в голове этого странного создания тараканами.

Подавившаяся булочкой Маринетт натужно закряхтела, пуская носом возмущённые пузыри, и попыталась использовать на себе приём Геймлиха.

– Божьи коровки ведь в основном хищники и питаются вредителями. Или ты из травоядных? – уточнило кармическое наказание для невнимательных героев, впечатывая твёрдый кулачок в живот Маринетт.

– Аля, замолкни! – просипела та, освобождённая наконец-то от злокозненной булочки, и затравленно оглянулась: не затаился ли где поблизости кто из родителей, не услышал ли чего лишнего.

На улице пронзительно зазвенело и хрустнуло, следом раздались громкий вопль и театральный хохот. Ещё никогда в жизни Маринетт так не радовалась очередному нападению.

– Мам, пап, ужин был чудесный, спасибо, – крикнула она, хватая Алю и утаскивая её наверх. – Мы пошли дальше заниматься.


	3. 03

– Хорошая работа!

И всё вроде отлично, но в привычной улыбке Ледибаг было куда меньше тепла и больше усталости, чем обычно, а во время битвы она и вовсе на себя не походила. Адриан никогда раньше не видел её такой нервной.

– Миледи? – не выдержал он, когда она развернулась, чтобы убежать. – Что-то случилось?

– С чего ты взял? – передёрнула плечами Ледибаг, всем своим видом показывая, что он сморозил полнейшую глупость. – Всё отлично.

Однако она не ушла. Не сорвалась в стремительный полёт на своём йо-йо, как всегда делала, стоило только разговору между ними зайти за установленные ею рамки.

– Не так давно ты сказала мне, что я не просто напарник, а твой друг, – осмелел Адриан. – И как твой друг я всегда готов предложить лапу помощи.

– Право же, это неудобно, – Ледибаг посмотрела на него с неуверенностью.

– Что угодно, – Адриан сделал самое серьёзное выражение лица, на которое был способен, и это сработало – она сдалась уже через пару секунд игры в гляделки.

– Ты занят сегодня вечером? 

– Совершенно свободен, – соврал он. Пошли бы к Бражнику тренировка, уроки, Натали и отец вместе со своими дурацкими правилами, когда в нём нуждается Ледибаг. 

– Встретимся на этой же крыше минут через двадцать, – решительно кивнула она, вновь становясь привычно сосредоточенной и целеустремлённой. 

Для обновления трансформации Адриану хватило пяти, и оставшееся время он посвятил радужным мечтам о совместном времяпрепровождении с Ледибаг. Если не вдаваться в подробности, это даже можно назвать свиданием.

Увы, реальность оказалась не столь приятной: Ледибаг вернулась не одна.

– Кот, это Аля Сезер, создательница Ледиблога и большая наша поклонница, – бодро протараторила она, сгрузив на крышу свою ношу и изобразив театральный жест. – У тебя с ней сегодня эксклюзивное интервью.

– Что?

– Это Аля… – начала было по второму кругу Ледибаг, но Адриан не дал ей продолжить:

– Я знаю, кто это, но… интервью, серьёзно? 

Она никогда особо не жаловала прессу и не любила тратить время на, по словам самой Ледибаг, всякие глупости. Хотя именно Аля была редким исключением из этого правила, но просить его об интервью? Совершенно не в её стиле.

– Просто займи её чем-нибудь часика на четыре, хорошо? – прошептала Ледибаг, склонившись к самому уху Адриана. Так близко, что он смог кожей ощутить её дыхание, совершенно поплыл и перестал вслушиваться в слова. – Если я хоть немного не отдохну, то наверняка сойду с ума. И ещё домашнее задание сделать надо, а она жутко отвлекает. Самое настоящее чудовище, просто дьявол! Хуже Бражника, честное слово. Я твой должник.

А вот последняя фраза что-то сдвинула в его мозгах, помогая очнуться.

– Ужин? И мы квиты, – предложил Адриан – чисто на автомате, – все ещё ошалевший от неожиданной близости девушки своей мечты. Он ни на что особо не рассчитывал, но не мог не попытаться – привычка.

– Ладно, – легко согласилась Ледибаг.

– Ладно? – не поверил своим ушам Адриан.

– Ладно! – раздражённые нотки в её голосе ясно говорили, что ещё слово, и она передумает, сгребёт Алю в охапку и умчится отсюда быстрее ветра. И больше никогда в жизни не попросит его о помощи.

– Ну ладно, – покорно кивнул Адриан и расплылся в такой широкой улыбке, что аж щёки заболели.

– Скажешь ей про квами, и Тикки тебя убьёт, – злорадно пустила парфянскую стрелу Ледибаг и спрыгнула с крыши. Не знай он досконально всё о её способностях, то решил бы, что она умеет телепортироваться, так быстро красно-чёрный силуэт исчез из виду.

– Да не переживай, – похлопала его по плечу Аля, до того тактично молчавшая в сторонке. – Ты сможешь потом перечитать и вычеркнуть всё, что захочешь, – она торжественно подняла правую руку и приложила к сердцу. – Клянусь публиковать только одобренный материал.

– У меня будет свидание с Ледибаг… 

– Кому чего, а лысому бантик, – проворчала Аля недовольно. – Ты больно-то губу не раскатывай, – она замялась и продолжила уже куда более сочувственно:

– Вспомни, что ей уже давно нравится один со всех сторон положительный парень. 

– Да, она говорила… погоди! Ты что, его знаешь? – осенило Адриана.

– Ну, – закусила в раздумьях губу Аля, – не слишком близко, но да, знаю. Однако тебе сказать его имя не могу, сам понимаешь.

– Думаешь, я попытаюсь его найти и… обидеть? – горько уточнил Адриан. Не то чтоб он не хотел так поступить, но тот парень был дорог Ледибаг, а причинять ей боль – любым образом – в его планы никак не входило. 

Аля лишь покачала головой.

– Скажи хоть, что я делаю не так? Чем он лучше меня?

– Дай подумать, – она взъерошила и без того стоявшие дыбом после прогулки при помощи йо-йо волосы и добрых две минуты мерила шагами крышу, прежде чем выдать ответ:

– Отсутствием эго размером с Эйфелеву башню и желания закадрить весь мир.

– Что?!

– Ну, по внешности вы словно родные братья. Я однажды зафотошопила его снимок, так получилось очень даже похоже. Оба смелые и добрые; молоды, знамениты и популярны. Ты герой, он модель...

– Модель? – от шальной догадки, мелькнувшей в его голове, Адриана аж перекосило на радостях. Ну сколько популярных зеленоглазых моделей-блондинов может знать Аля, пусть даже шапочно? Догадывайся она о личности Кота Нуара, ни за что не сдала бы столь важную стратегическую информацию.

– Но он совершенно этим не кичится, понимаешь? – поспешила объяснить Аля, эмоционально размахивая руками, видимо, превратно истолковав выражение его лица. – Очень вежлив и скромен: никакого самолюбования и хвастовства, не флиртует всё время, не выпендривается. Ты вот, готова поспорить, даже во сне пытаешься соблазнить подушку, а он ведёт себя как самый обычный человек: не боится показаться смешным или признаться, что у него тоже есть проблемы.

Адриан тем временем молчал и переваривал. Не слишком близко она его знает, ага, как же. Посторонний человек не смог бы сделать из её слов вывода, который сейчас с упорством, достойным лучшего применения, стучался ему в голову: неужели и вправду…

– Ладно, не обижайся. Ты тоже по-своему обаятельный, а ещё с тобой не заскучаешь, – Аля подошла ближе и сжала его плечо в знак поддержки.

…Ледибаг нравится Адриан Агрест? Может ли такое быть, что в облике Кота Нуара он просто… слишком сильно старался? И она предпочла его обычного искромётной, неунывающей и улучшенной, как ему всегда казалось, версии? Получается, у него есть все шансы, даже более того!

– Ты сейчас что, мурлыкал? – поражённо воскликнула Аля, отдёрнув руку. 

– А? Что? – смутился Адриан и попытался сделать вид, будто он тут ну совершенно ни при чём. – Нет! Конечно нет! Тебе просто показалось.

– Ага, как же. Вы с Ледибаг оба такие неуклюжие врунишки, что это даже трогательно. Без магической поддержки талисманов ваши личности смог бы вычислить любой идиот. Ты. Сейчас. Мурлыкал! – безапелляционно заявила Аля, складывая руки на груди с видом победителя.

Продолжать отказываться было бесполезно, и Адриан благоразумно промолчал, о чём тут же пожалел.

– А воды ты боишься? Вылизываешься? Ощущаешь дискомфорт в марте? Линяешь? Можешь видеть в темноте? – из Али, точно из рога изобилия, обильно посыпались вопросы; он даже отвечать не успевал – только и мог, что стоять с выпученными глазами, открывая и закрывая рот. – Любишь рыбу? Может, мышей? Или птиц?

– У меня аллергия на перья! – сумел наконец-то вклиниться в её диалог Адриан.

– Значит, остальное – да, – прищурилась Аля и ненадолго задумалась. – Занятно, у Ледибаг таких побочных эффектов нет.

– Что? Нет, ты меня неправильно поняла…

– Ну да-да, конечно, – отмахнулась она; в её глазах горело воодушевление. – Может, хотя бы тебя покусал радиоактивный кот? Или тоже, – Аля сделала до комичности серьёзное и торжественное лицо, – ма-а-агия талисма-а-ана? Кстати, об этой магии...

Адриан как-то очень резко и в полной мере осознал масштаб катастрофы. Он явно продешевил – надо было просить два свидания.

***

На исходе четвёртого часа они сидели на той же крыше. Аля уже минут пять развлекалась тем, что тыкала пальцем в очередную машину, проезжавшую внизу по улице, и спрашивала:

– Ты сможешь поднять вон тот автомобиль?

– Да.

– А этот?

– Да.

– Тот?

– Да.

– А автобус?

– Не знаю. И нет, мы не будем ставить практический эксперимент, – категорично заявил Адриан, этим вечером по глупости и наивности на собственной шкуре успевший познать все прелести Алиных методов вкупе с её изощрённой фантазией, неутомимостью и любовью к опытам. Он только надеялся, что она сдержит слово и о некоторых позорных деталях этого вечера Ледибаг не узнает никогда.

– Зануда. Грузовик?

– Нет.

– Мини-грузовик?

– Скорее всего. Но мы, опять же, не станем проверять. Послушай, тебе не надоело?

– Что ж, ты сам напросился, – хмыкнула Аля, и Адриан тотчас пожалел о своих словах. – Как сильно может увеличиваться твой жезл? 

– Сильно, – он решил продолжить придерживаться тактики максимально кратких ответов.

– Интересно, у него вообще предел есть? Ты проверял? – Аля запрокинула голову и всмотрелась в пока ещё тусклую россыпь звёзд на вечернем небе, словно бы выбирая цель.

– Нет, не проверял, но его длины всегда хватало, – Адриан слегка поёжился, представив, как эта сумасшедшая с диким гиканьем несётся на его шесте сквозь пустоту космоса к Полярной звезде, и оказался совершенно не готов к очередному выверту её альтернативной логики.

– А ты точно не девчонка? Или как-то иначе компенсируешь?

К вернувшейся Ледибаг он бросился, как умирающий от жажды в пустыне – к оазису. Отчаянно и не вполне веря в её реальность.

– Давай натравим её на Бражника? – тихим голосом выдал лелеемый последние три часа план Адриан и состроил жалобные глазки. С накладными ушками эффект был просто убойный – даже Ледибаг иногда пронимало. – Поставим условие: два дня с Алей в обмен на талисманы. Он с радостью отдаст свой уже через сутки, лишь бы мы её забрали.

– Она его доведёт... до греха.

– А за кого именно из них двоих ты боишься? – не мог не уточнить Адриан. Ледибаг лишь неопределённо повела плечами. Похоже, она и сама не знала точно.


End file.
